


Oneshots|Requests Open!

by shiny_boi_zane



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Requests, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_boi_zane/pseuds/shiny_boi_zane
Summary: I'm opening requests as a thank you to all of you!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Info and stuff

I just want to thank everyone who commented or left Kudos on my work so far, it's given me motivation! This year has been hard for me emotionally so I've used Ninjago to cope. And it has, but seeing all of you reading and/or enjoying my work has helped more! So, I want to give back and do something for you all: requests! I don't care how self indulgent your requests are, just throw them out there! I'll try to get to all of them, unless they violate my rules:

No smut

No greenflame ("I'm not sticking my finger into that beehive," as Wu once said)

No NSFW in general

No incest ships (I hate that I have to even say that)

That's really all I can think of right now. Feel free to challenge me (with your requests, not to a duel lol)

I'll _consider_ writing about one of your OCs if I you can provide me enough info about their backstory and personality.

I'd be okay with writing side characters, it's just not my strong suit.

So, toss your random ideas at me in the comments and I'll probably write them!

But first, I want to specifically recognize the awesome people who have commented/left kudos on my work so far:

BadFeelin

TheNightNinja2

NinjagoZane17

V_oltage0

Jinxxs

Fangirl616

Almacraft877

SwooptheCoop

And all the guests!

Thank you all so much!


	2. Oops it's meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-insert fic: Somebody (me, you, whatever you prefer) visits the ninja out of boredom, feat. techno, lava, and fourth wall breaks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment with requests for oneshots! Then I can write things for you to enjoy and not just self-indulgent stuff ;)

The ninja were just sitting around on the Bounty, bored but glad there was no random danger keeping them on their toes.

"I'm booored," Jay whined. He was sitting on Zane's lap, though the latter looked slightly uncomfortable, as Jay was practically laying sideways. "Zane, can we go for a walk or something just to get out of here?"

Kai smirked. "Yeah, you two lovebirds can go on a romantic walk and enjoy the sunset."

"Pfft, you're just jealous that I got to Zane before you did." Jay shot back. The nindroid started blushing and interjected, 

"If you want to go for a walk, Jay, you'll have to get off of my lap first." Jay immediately jumped to his feet and said, "Finally! Something to do!" 

"Welp, I'm going to got train. Hey Lloyd, want to spar with me?" Nya said, which started a chain reaction of everyone standing up and going to find a better activity than sitting around. 

All of their plans were stopped, however, when an alarm went off. The room was filled with groans, then Kai said, "That's something to do, I guess."

Nya jogged over to the controls of the Bounty. "Looks like there's a spike of some sort of mystery energy on the outskirts of Ninjago City. We should be there in a few minutes, but it'll be dark by the time we get there." Lloyd nods. "That shouldn't be a problem, considering that we're ninja." "That doesn't make it fun though." Cole grumbled.

They did indeed arrive when it was dark, with the last bit of the sunset bathing the area in a fiery glow. When they got there, they found the source of the energy: a bored looking person in a trench coat sitting on a bench. They looked directly at the point the reader was viewing the events from, pointed at it, and whispered, "This is for you" so quietly that only the reader could hear it.

"Um" was the only thing said for a long moment. 

"May I ask what you're doing?" Lloyd asked, his confusion overtaking his wariness. 

"Vibing." They said simply. Seeing the blank looks, they added, "Y'know, chilling, hanging out."

They were nondescript, with their trench coat covering most of their body. They had on a face mask that matched the color of their trench coat, and sunglasses covered their eyes. They wore black pants, combat boots, gloves, and a black beanie. 

Knowing exactly why the ninja had come, they continued speaking, "That energy you guys detected _is_ coming from me. You see, I'm not from here. In fact, i'm not even here." They stuck their hand through the bench to demonstrate. 

"Then what're you doing here? Er- not here. And how are you putting off so much energy?" Kai asked aggressively, eyeing them with suspicion.

"I was bored. And energy for me isn't the same as energy for you guys. I could resurrect someone without batting an eye." The ninja looked slightly horrified at that last bit.

"But! I'm not going to. You see, this isn't _about_ me. I figured I'd pop over here to tell you that Cole and Kai are in love with each other and that all of you need therapy." Kai and Cole both turned bright red.

"Hold on, how come you know so much about us?"Jay jumped in, edging closer to Zane protectively (though Zane had already moved to protect Jay). They just shrugged and said, "I can't tell you without breaking reality." "Uh huh." Nya said, getting more suspicious of this mysterious person by the second. And then they disappeared.

* * *

The sun had gone down completely, and the city was lit with the modern-looking glow of neon signs and headlights. The bright colors of the ninjas' gi were dull by comparison to the bright lights of Ninjago City. The ninja tried their best to search for clues around the bench, but to no-one's surprise there weren't any.

And then the strange trench coat-wearing person reappeared.

"Sorry, I left to get a snack. Where were we? Ah yes, all of you are suspicious of me and I can't think of anything else to say that wouldn't offend you all or expose your secrets." They said, munching on some Cheez-Its nonchalantly. 

"Thanks, I guess?" Cole said. Kai gave him a look that said 'stop thanking the potential threat'.

"Hmmm... any questions about alternate realities or something? There's some fun ones." The rest of the ninja looked at Lloyd, who shrugged and said, "It wouldn't hurt to learn about other universes."

Jay hesitated and said, "Are we the main reality?" The person laughed loudly and said, "Nope! There's no way to know which reality is the one that others branch off of." 

"Actually, you know what? It's probably not healthy for any of you to know about worlds outside of your own, you'll end up thinking about places where everything had gone right and trying to figure out how to get there. The thing is, you're tethered here and will never be able to stay in another reality for long. Breaking that tether isn't possible within this universe." They stopped talking and raised their gloved hand. A rather boring looking sphere appeared.

" _But_ if you're ever interested in meeting other version of yourselves, give me a call on this thing and I'll take you with me to visit some of my favorite universes." They set it on the bench.

"Uh, how?" Lloyd asked, squinting at it in confusion but not daring to touch it.

The stranger simply answered, "You'll find out." The sound of their voice let on that they were smiling.

In a flourish, they were gone. The sphere remained, but all of them just stood there for a minute, processing what had just happened.

"Now what?" Nya near-whispered.

Zane scanned the sphere and suggested, "We should take this with us, it's made of plain glass but it contains some sort of gas. It should be safe to touch, grab it and we'll head home."

And then they argued over who would have to carry it and went on with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped and made this really meta.  
> So yeah, I guess this one isn't really a oneshot, but it leaves context/opportunity for "The ninja meet themselves in an AU" oneshots in the future.  
> I kinda forgot to give Zane lines so I added some at the end.


	3. Glacier Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glacier Christmas fluff, requested by Indigo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person omniscient, if you were wondering.  
> I was struck by motivation, so this one's pretty long compared to my other works.

The snow had always made Zane feel a little calmer. It could have been his elemental power, but he thought it was probably nostalgia for those years he spent with his father in Birchwood.

A snowflake drifted down right in front of his nose, breaking him out of his thoughts. He caught it and made it larger and harder to melt before turning to Cole.

"Here, this is for you." He said, blushing slightly. Cole took it, blushing as well.

"Thanks." He said, taking carefully. Cole set it beside him so it wouldn't melt.

The two ninja sat on a park bench and watched the snow fall. 

They sat in awkward silence for a beat.

"What do people usually do on a first date?" Zane asked, breaking the silence.

Cole looked down at his feet.

"Normally people go on first dates to the movies or a restaurant, but it's Christmas Eve so nothing's open. But the point of those places is to spend time together." Cole said.

"Oh. Interesting." Zane said, tilting his head slightly. Cole always thought it was cute the way he did that when he was listening to someone speak. He blushed.

Cole blushed more when he realized Zane's hand was laying on top of his own.

Seeing Cole's reaction, Zane said "It's customary to hold hands with one's partner, correct?"

"Uh, um yeah." Cole answered. He scooched closer to Zane to ward off the impression that he was uncomfortable, then put his arm around him. Cole was almost surprised when Zane leaned against him.

"Have you ever celebrated Christmas before?" Cole asked.

"Yes, my father and I would celebrate it together every year until he passed." Zane said carefully. He was fond of those days he'd spent with his father, learning about the outside world and growing up.

"That sounds nice." Cole responded. "My mother would make us celebrate. She said the holidays were about family, but I never really understood what she meant until I had to spend Christmas without her for the first time." Cole tried to not let the bitterness creep into his voice. He had forgiven his father for how he'd treated him after Lilly died, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to think of those times.

Almost as if Zane could sense that he was hurting, he rested his head against Cole's shoulder.

Cole chuckled when the snow fell off of Zane's hair and onto his own shoulder. 

They sat like that for a while, making small talk about what their past holidays had been like.

* * *

By the time they were headed back to the monastery, the sun was almost setting.

"We'd better hurry, it's your turn to make dinner and we've all seen what happens when he gets hungry." Cole joked. Zane smiled at him. 

"Here, you'd better hold this until I can put it into the freezer." Cole said, handing the giant snowflake back to Zane. The nindroid was cold enough by now that it wouldn't melt in his hands. He took it in his right hand and held Cole's hand with his left.

Parting from Cole briefly, Zane formed his element dragon and helped his boyfriend on. He smiled, climbing to sit in front of Cole and taking the reigns.

They took off and Zane continued smiling to himself on the way back.

His _boyfriend._ They were officially dating now that their first date was over. 

Once they landed back at the monastery, he checked the snowflake he had given to Cole. It was still intact. 

"Let's get started on dinner, as you said earlier Kai is likely impatient." He said, heading to the door of the monastery. 

"We totally should, I'm cold _and_ hungry." Cole said good-naturedly. When he realized he didn't still have the snowflake, he panicked a little on the inside.

Sensing this, Zane turned around and held it out.

"You gave it to me earlier so it wouldn't melt, remember?" He said. Cole breathed a sigh of relief. He was terrified that he might have lost it. They held hands again and headed inside.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went to bed early, but of course no one could fall asleep. So, like usual, everyone whispered across the room.

"How'd your date go?" Jay asked, grinning.

"Yeah, did'ya kiss? Or do something more?" Kai added teasingly. Cole threw a pebble at him. "Nunya!" He hissed playfully. 

Zane listened, remembering what that particular slang meant. "We held hands." He interjected. 

"Zaaane..." Cole groaned dramatically. Zane hid his smile behind his hands. He wanted to shout to the world that they were a couple, but he wouldn't if Cole wasn't ready for that yet. 

The four of them continued their banter until they couldn't keep their eyes open. Before they knew it, it was morning.

___

"Christmas morning!" Zane whispered to Cole, who stretched and yawned.

"Already? Do I have to get up?" He mumbled blearily.

"If you want to open my gift to you before the others wake up," Zane teased, "So, yes." Cole muttered something incomprehensible and then sat up begrudgingly.

The couple made their way into the living room, which had been cleared of video games to make room for the tree. 

"Here it is." Zane said proudly, handing him a small, thin box. Cole took it, unwrapping it as carefully as he could since Zane liked to reuse the wrapping paper. 

Inside was a framed photograph of the two of them holding sitting from the day before. They were both smiling and holding hands, leaning close to each other with Zane resting his head on Cole shoulder.

Cole smiled. Zane knew that he liked to keep photographs of his friends and family.

"I love it. But how did you get a picture? I don't remember you taking one." Cole asked, joy and surprise written all over his face. 

Zane smiled at him as the falcon fluttered in the room.

"I had the falcon take a snapshot." He said, hugging Cole. 

Cole grabbed his gift to Zane from under the tree and handed it over. Zane took it graciously, his eyes shining. He too unwrapped it carefully, revealing a painting of the two of them hanging out in the room they were in right then. In it, Zane had a book in his lap but he was talking to Cole rather than reading it. Cole himself was turned towards Zane, his sketchbook closed and set aside.

"I guess we had the same idea," Cole said, chuckling awkwardly.

"Thank you." Zane said, leaning forwards to kiss him on the cheek. Cole blushed, but kissed Zane on the cheek as well. They stood there for a while, just hugging.

Eventually, Kai and Jay snuck into the room, holding hands. Cole and Zane looked at them and both laughed.

"Darn it, you guys beat us here!" Kai exclaimed. He and Jay were both blushing furiously, they too apparently had been planning to have a private moment as a couple.

"You snooze you lose, Hothead." Cole teased.

The four of them sat down to wait for Wu, Lloyd, and Nya to open presents together. 

Cole and Zane smiled at each other, enjoying their first Christmas as a couple.


End file.
